Witajcie w programie, ziomy! - Część 2
link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Stoked|500px|center Uczestnicy stali na piaszczystym brzegu zapatrzeni w falujące morze. Wiejący od strony wody, rześki wiatr rozdmuchiwał im włosy. Promienie chylącego się wolno ku zachodowi słońca padały na uśmiechnięte twarze dwudziestki zawodników gotowych na rozpoczęcie swojej przygody z show. Suzy: Jeju… Świetne warunki *mruknęła* Jacob: Tylko skoczyć i jechać po tych falach jak kombajnem po polu, haha *zaśmiał się* Pozostali obserwowali dynamiczne dzieło natury w milczeniu, co po niektórzy zdobywali się na ciche westchnięcie. Maddie (głos): Zabawa się rozpoczyna… … … Większa fala rozbiła się o brzeg i rozlała po zwilżonym piasku. Ci stojący najbliżej uczestnicy wycofali się instynktownie. Czas na radosne przyglądanie się morzu skończył się, kiedy przed uczestnikami stanęła prowadząca. Kobieta ustawiwszy się plecami do słońca mogła zdjąć sun glassy i w spokoju wyjaśnić zasady pierwszej w tym sezonie konkurencji. Maddie: No dobra! *klasnęła* Wszyscy tutaj jesteście surferami, bardziej lub nieco mniej *przeleciała wzrokiem po uczestnikach* w związku z tym nikt nie powinien mieć problemów z dzisiejszym wyzwaniem! Słysząc to hasło, oraz widząc okazałe fale, stojąca na uboczu Polly wycofała się jeszcze bardziej. Maddie: Dzisiaj każdy z was weźmie jedną deskę i spróbuje złapać dużą falę. Warunkiem zaliczenia zadania jest to, że staniecie i prześlizgniecie się bez spadania do wody *złapała się pod boki* Aby było ciekawiej będziecie robili to w parach; po jednej osobie z drużyny. Każdy surfer, któremu się uda zdobywa punkt *kiwała głową* Zespół z większą ilością punktów będzie miał dużą przewagę w drugiej części zadania! Bądźcie jednak ostrożni, bo każdy ma tylko jedno podejście! Za gospodynią programu ustawili się trenerzy. Reef i Conrad uśmiechnęli się do uczestników. Maddie: Trenerzy będą mieli was na oku przez cały czas trwania wyzwania. Przypominam, że trener przegranej drużyny wybierze osobę, którą jednorazowo ocali od eliminacji, w oparciu o dzisiejsze dokonania! Dwójka doświadczonych surferów pokiwała zgodnie głowami. Maddie: Przez cały czas zadania, w razie wątpliwości, możecie również zadawać im pytania. Są waszymi mentorami, idolami! *wyrzuciła ręce do góry* Jean: Ooo, kozacko *wystawił kciuka w górę* Maddie: Cóż, jeżeli nie ma żadnych pytań, to chyba może… Mickey: A czemu to właściwie musi być surfing? *zapytał się nagle* Kitesurfing jest dużo ciekawszy. Zbliżający się do grupki Chris zakrztusił się jedzonym lodem, trenerzy zmrużyli wściekle oczy, uczestnicy odwrócili się synchronicznie w stronę śniadego chłopaka i posłali mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Maddie: Eh, coraz bardziej się ciśnie *strzeliła facepalma i kręciła głową* Timo: Tracę resztki szacunku, sorry ziom *kopnął piasek i założył ręce* Marie: Pff, Kitesurfing, ostra żenada *prychnęła i wycofała się* Idąc za przykładem pani host, również Jean i Suzy uderzyli się w czoło. Suzy: Nie no, kompletnie w niego nie wierzę *złapała się za głowę* Mickey: Ale o co ci właściwie chodzi? *odwrócił się do dziewczyny* Jaki wszyscy macie problem? *spojrzał na innych* Oleg: Bo kitesurferzy to najgorsi, najokropniejsi, najbardziej nieznośni bydlarze na wodzie! *każde „naj” zaakcentował tupnięciem* Do niebieskookiego podszedł jego kolega skater, który kiwał głową dając jasny znak, że się z nim zgadza. Olivier: A tu jeszcze kumulacja, bo kitesurfer z Hoboken, ouć *zacisnął zęby* Maddie: Dobra, już dość, dość *jedną dłoń trzymała na twarzy jakby się zasłaniała, a drugą gestem odganiała uczestników* Ugh… Po prostu zacznijmy wyzwanie zanim polecą pozwy o mowie nienawiści. Grupa zawodników grupowym mruknięciem zgodziła się i zaczęła się krzątać chcąc przygotować jakąś strategię na wyzwanie albo po prostu zaklepać sobie co lepsze deski. ' … Wyzwanie, Część I: Członkowie obydwu drużyn byli już mniej więcej przygotowani, przynajmniej rozstawili się w dwóch grupkach skąd obserwowali morze i stojącą na jego tle prowadzącą. Maddie: Pierwsza para gotowa? Jeśli tak to zapraszam na brzeg! *zawołała* Z obydwu team’ów wystąpili pierwsi uczestnicy. Byli to odpowiedni Jean z Surferów i Jacob z Syrenek. Obydwaj chłopacy trzymali już wybrane przez siebie deski. Ustawili się na brzegu. Maddie: Uwaga… Gotowi… Jeszcze bardziej gotowi… Panowie spojrzeli wyczekująco na modelkę. Uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy. Maddie: …Start! *zagwizdała* Na dźwięk gwizdka obydwaj zawodnicy pobiegli na wodę. Pierwsze kilka metrów pokonali biegiem, potem jednak rzucili swoje deski na nierówną taflę i zaczęli energicznie wiosłować ramionami wykonując ruchy podobne do kraula. Ostre dzioby desek dobrze radziły sobie z mniejszymi falami, tymi, które występowały blisko brzegu. Celem obydwu chłopaków było jednak widoczne z daleka miejsce gdzie formowały się największe fale. Ten punkt był nadal dobrze widoczny z brzegu, mimo to Maddie pomagała sobie lornetką. Dotarli do tego punktu, usiedli okrakiem na deskach wyczekując na spiętrzenie się odpowiedniej fali. Jacob: No to, haha, powadzenia życzę *zwołał i ochlapał sobie włosy wodą* Jean: I nawzajem! *podziękował koledze* O, patrz! Tam się nieźle robi *wskazał formującą się falę* Jacob: Haha, no to lecimy! Obaj panowie powiosłowali, aby dobrze się ustawić. Synchronicznie wskoczyli na deski i ustawili się do fali. Jean, jako iż był niższy miał mniejsze problemy z ustawieniem się, jednak Jacob specjalnie mu nie ustępował. Deski znalazły się na fali, a ślizgający się na nich uczestnicy zaliczyli ładne ślizgi. Pod koniec ślizgu, niższy z blondynów pokusił się o lekki wyskok, który zakończył zgrabnym lądowaniem. Drugi chłopak aż tak nie szalał. Koniec w końcu oboje wrócili do brzegu. Maddie: I mamy pierwsze punkty! *wykrzyknęła unosząc ręce* 1 dla Surferów i 1 dla Syrenek! Zbiegając na ląd Jean przybił piątkę z już ustawionym Oleg’em, a Jacob z Timo. Ta piątka była czymś w rodzaju zmiany w sztafecie, ponieważ zaraz też na wodę pobiegła druga dwójka chłopaków. Przed wbiegnięciem do wody dwaj chłopacy przybili brofist’a, poprawili chwyt desek i dopiero pobiegli. Maddie: No, no, szybko i nad wyraz sprawnie *mówiła z aprobatą* Kolejna para już tnie wodę statecznikami! *spojrzała w stronę morza* Chociaż było jasne, że największe emocje będą na wodzie, to na plaży również sporo się działo. Podekscytowani uczestnicy obserwowali wyczyny swoich kolegów i czekali na swoją kolej. Do ekipy Surferów wrócił ich pierwszy reprezentant. Blondynek ustawił się na samym brzegu chcąc obserwować jak radzi sobie jego przyjaciel. Marie: Nieźle było *mruknęła spoglądając na niższego od niej chłopaka* Jean: Dzięki stara! *zbił żółwika ze stojącą obok koleżanką* Aż żałuję, że możemy tylko raz *westchnął* Marie: Cóż… *spojrzała na wodę* Niech to zadanie się szybko kończy, bo ja jeszcze liczę na wieczorną sesyjkę. Jean: Jakbyś mi czytała w myślach! *złapał się za głowę* Weteranka obozu w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła. W tej samej chwili, na wodzie, Timo i Oleg zażarcie wiosłowali pod fale. Kick-bokser dominował jednak w kategorii siły i szybciej zajął komfortową pozycję. Jego niebieskooki przeciwnik nie pozostał jednak daleko w tyle. Timo: Dawaj, lecimy! *zawołał chłopaka z przeciwnej drużyny* Oleg: O panie! Już, już! *wiosłował* Okay! Zrównali się ze sobą akurat wtedy gdy pojawiła się duża fala. Bez słowa położyli się na deskach i zaczęli na nowo wiosłować rękoma. Głowy mieli zwrócone w dół fali, w kierunku brzegu. Wyczuli moment kiedy grzbiet fali był dokładnie pod deskami, wtedy bez zawahania wstali i ustawili się na rozstawionych nogach. Timo/Oleg: Wohoo! Z okrzykiem na ustach, ślizgnęli się w kierunku brzegu. Nie silili się na żadne akrobacje, zrobili to podręcznikowo. Dotarcie z powrotem na plażę zajęło im mniej czasu niż złapanie fali. Maddie: No, no! I mamy znowu remis! 2:2! *komentowała głośno* Kolejna dwójka odstawiła swoje deski na stojaki i pobiegła cieszyć się razem ze swoimi drużynami. Kick-bokser rozpoczął od małego festiwalu żółwików, najpierw ze swoim konkurentem, później z obeznanym w surfingu, kolegą z drużyny. Timo: Dobra ziomki, to kto teraz? *spoglądał na twarze kolegów i koleżanek z drużyny* Dawajcie, fale są świetne! *oddychał nieco szybciej, a woda ściekała mu po twarzy* Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, ich spojrzenia szybko przeniosły się na pewną blondynkę, która wydawała się najlepszą surferką w gronie. Suzy: Że ja? No spoko! *klasnęła* Blondynka wybiegła na środek i porwała ze stojaka różową deskę. Kiedy była przy samym brzegu, obok niej ustawiła się jej konkurentka. Marie: Pojedynek mistrzów *skomentowała przyjaźnie i postawiła swoją granatową deskę do pionu* Suzy: Zdecydowanie! *spojrzała na morze* Ja się boje, że jak tam wejdę to nie zejdę, ahhh te fale *rozmarzyła się* Marie: To będziemy się nawzajem ściągać *zażartowała cały czas trzymając emocje na wodzy w przeciwieństwie do koleżanki* Między dziewczynami stanęła prowadząca. Maddie: Skoro gotowe to… Lećcie! Blondynkom nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Pobiegły na wodę nie wolniej niż zrobili to wcześniej chłopacy. Z brzegu do dziewczyn docierały zagrzewające do walki okrzyki ich kolegów z drużyn. Timo: Wooo! Dawaj Suzy! *krzyczał przykładając ręce do ust* Pokaż jej! Nieco mniejszą uwagę do zadania przykładały dziewczyny. Jedna z nich patrzyła na wodę zaciskając usta i nie mówiąc nic, inna śmiała się z jej pozy i poncha… Naya: Pzzt… Phh… Ahahaha! *nie dała rady i zaśmiała się na głos* Zdenerwowana naśmiewaniem się z niej cyganka odwróciła się. Anne: Możesz przestać?! *tupnęła nogą* Naya: Nie dam rady, muahaha *zaczęła się na nowo śmiać* W kierunku śmiejącej się fanki metalu zostało posłane wściekłe spojrzenie pary ciemnych oczu, a gdy i to nie poskutkowało, Anne rzuciła w Nayę piaskiem. Rockowa dziewczyna odskoczyła pokazując środkowego palca. ' Obydwie blondynki zdążyły dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym załamywały się fale. Spojrzały jeszcze raz na siebie, potem na wodę, w końcu położyły się na deskach i zaczęły wiosłować. Suzy: Uuu… Czuję… To! *wyprostowała się i wskoczyła na falę* Wooohooooo! Marie: Dobrze! *zawołała z aprobatą* Teraz ja! *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Jedna poszła w ślady drugiej. Bez żadnych problemów kolejne dwie uczestniczki zaliczyły imponujące ślizgi. Suzy pokusiła się przy tym o drobnego tricka, wybiła się na dochodzącej fali i klepnęła pokład od dołu. Wylądowała zgrabnie i dotarła do brzegu razem z Marie. Dziewczyny na brzegu powitała fala aplauzu. Dodatkowo członkini Syrenek za drobny pokaz swoich freestyle’owych umiejętności zbiła kilka piątek. Maddie: I dalej remis, 3:3! *krzyknęła przybiwszy z Suzy* Nasze zespoły idą łeb w łeb! Suzy: Haha, i co? *spojrzała na stojącego obok Jacob’a* Kobiecy surfing chyba jednak może równać się z męskim? *zakołysała wyzywająco biodrami* Jacob: Eh *machnął zbywająco ręką* To nie było nic niesamowitego… Przed droczącego się z blondynką chłopaka przepchnęła się inna członkini Syrenek. Sprzedała ona ich chwilowej bohaterce mocną „skleję”. Naya: To było niezwykłe! *wykrzyknęła* Suzy: Auu! *potrząsnęła ręką* Dzięki, ale nie musiałaś mi łamać ręki, auu… Naya: Muahaha *złapała się za brzuch* A weź, skoro możesz ruszać to nie jest złamana, na pewno nie ma złamania otwartego! Pomimo grymasu na twarzy koleżanki, fanka ostrych brzmień nie straciła werwy i przyskoczyła do prowadzącej. Naya: Teraz ja! Aj-ja! *wydała z siebie pisk niczym ninja, widać było po niej ekscytację* Maddie: Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* Zobaczmy tylko kto zostanie twoim konkurentem… *spojrzała na grupkę Surferów* Na środek wyszedł małomówny Michael. Chłopak kiwnął głową, zawrócił po deskę, którą wcześniej odstawiła Marie i wrócił. Maddie: Więc pojedynek dwóch skrajnych energii: Naya i Michael! *wykrzyknęła* Zapowiada się ciekawe starcie, może wreszcie zmieni się wynik? *podrapała się po brodzie* Naya: Heh, zobaczymy *spojrzała na konkurenta* Dla mnie złapanie tej fali będzie jak bułka z masłem orzechowym! Mniam! I wtedy dziewczyna pobiegła na wodę. Jej przeciwnik podążył za nią. Gdy stracili grunt pod nogami, tak jak ich poprzednicy zaczęli wiosłować rękoma. Płynęli równo ze sobą, czasami oglądając się za siebie. Losy zarówno tej dwójki, jak i wszystkich wcześniejszych, idących na wysokie fale uczestników, pilnie śledziły dwie członkinie Syrenek. Dziewczyny stały na brzegu nieco niepewne i zamyślone. Emily: Kurczę, ale oni tam śmigają *obejrzała się* Nie wiem czy sama bym tak potrafiła. Niby tylko wskakiwali na te fale, ale ten sposób w jaki to robili, styl, takie proste manewry… Argh! Allie: Tak, rozumiem *pokiwała głową* Szczerze wątpię, że im dorównam *poprawiła okulary* Emily: Ja właśnie też *skrzywiła się* Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie zbłaźnimy przed resztą, oby nie wzięli nas za najsłabsze ogniwa. Atletka w różowej lycrze ponownie pokiwała głową. ' Para mierzących się ze sobą uczestników zaprzestała wiosłowania i usiadła okrakiem na deskach. Czekali chwilę na pojawienie się odpowiednich fal. Nie wymienili ze sobą ani słowa. Głównie to Michael unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Zafalowanie osłabło, a deski obydwojga jedynie lekko podskakiwały. Musieli czekać na koniec przerwy w dobrych warunkach. Na brzegu nagłej zmianie przyglądali się trenerzy. Ci profesjonaliści starali się notować w głowie poczynania swoich „podopiecznych”. Do jednego z coachów podszedł właśnie zawodnik. Olivier: Ej Condi *zaszedł swojego trenera od tyłu* Conrad: Hm? *odwrócił się nieco zdziwiony* Olivier: Mam pytanie co do łapania dużych fal; lepiej startować trochę za szybko czy spóźnić się? *spojrzał wyczekująco na trenera* Conrad: Osobiście wolę być trochę za falą, wtedy nic nie wjedzie ci w plecy *wyprostował dłoń ilustrując deskę, która zaraz „zatonęła”* Olivier: Okej, okej *pokiwał głową* Dzięki *oddalił się* Instruktor powiódł wzrokiem za skaterem, lekko się uśmiechnął, ale zaraz wrócił do obserwowania wody. W przeciągu kilku minut sytuacja na morzu nieco się poprawiła, wróciły falę. Jedną z tych, które wyglądały obiecująco udało się wypatrzeć zawodniczce z Syrenek. Naya: Będzie moja! *krzyknęła i zaczęła wiosłować* Dawaj Emoś! Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę, wstała i posurfowała z falą. Michael: Ale ja nie jestem emo… Eh… Chłopak spojrzał na idącą na niego falę, odwrócił się, powiosłował chwile, spróbował wstać… Jednak stracił równowagę i ześlizgnął się do wody. Deska popłynęła dalej, a sam uczestnik wyłonił się na powierzchnię dopiero po chwili. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. Michael: Arrrr… *zdenerwował się* I po raz pierwszy od początku wyzwania, starcie nie skończyło się remisem. Naya zameldowała się na plaży i triumfalnie wbiła deskę w piasek. Naya: O tak! Yeaah! *pokazała na palcach różki i zamachała głową* Mam to! Maddie: Masz to ty, macie to wy, gratulacje *uściskała dziewczynie rękę* Dzięki porażce Michael’a… Naya: Emosia *wtrąciła się* Maddie: Michael’a Emosia *kontynuowała* Syrenki wychodzą na prowadzenie! 4:3! Tzw. „Emoś” dotarł na plażę jakiś czas po jego rockowej przeciwniczce. Chłopak odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy, wyminął prowadzącą i stanął gdzieś na boku. ' Na brzegu pojawiła się kolejna para gotowa stawić czoła sobie i szalejącym falą. Był to Olivier i nieco niepewna Emily. Ciemnowłosy chłopak dumnie trzymał przekazywaną z osoby na osobę, granatową deskę, zaś dziewczyna wybrała sobie, pasującą do jej krótkiej pianki, zieloną. Maddie: Para numer 5 gotowa? *spojrzała na dwójkę* Olivier: Gotowy! *przekręcił daszek do tyłu* Emily: Gotowa *związała rude włosy gumką* Maddie: No to… Startujcie! *klasnęła* Gospodyni programu wycofała się instynktownie, chcą uniknąć bycia ochlapaną przez wbiegających do wody uczestników. Obserwowanie ich, podsumowywanie, wykrzykiwanie sygnałów startu – może nie było to szczególnie złożone zadanie, ale bawiła się całkiem nieźle. Na nudę nie mogli też do końca narzekać ci co już byli na wodzie lub dopiero na to czekali. Mogli albo podziwiać wyczyny kolegów albo rozmawiać. George: Takie fale, fiu, fiu *zagwizdał* Już się nie mogę doczekać mojej tury *zatarł ręce* Timo: Tak, jest świetnie *odparł spoglądając na kolegę z drużyny* George: Chyba pójdę się rozgrzewać! *oznajmił i pobiegł w prawo* Blond kick-bokser powiódł wzrokiem za grubasem, tylko po to by zaraz wrócić do oglądania właściwego zadania. Wracając do grubasa… Chłopak biegł na oślep, bowiem patrzył się cały czas na piasek, który trzeszczał mu pod stopami. Wymachiwał do tęgo ramionami. Przez to zupełnie nie zauważył, że biegł prosto na asystenta prowadzącej, staranował go. Chris: Argh! *padł na ziemię* Co ty do jasnej cholery odwalasz?! *spojrzał gniewnie na zawodnika* Zdziwiony tym nagłym obrotem spraw George, wstał pośpiesznie, oblizał się i nie mówiąc nic staranowanemu blondynowi pobiegł dalej. Chris: Grrr *wstał z piasku i otrzepał się* Głupia, ożywiona fekalia *podniósł swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary* Zapłaci mi za to *burknął pod nosem i poszedł do Maddie* Blondyn przeszedł za plecami zawodników, nie chciał wchodzić w żadne interakcje. Ominął rozmawiające członkinie Syrenek… Allie: Te fale… *zaczęła* Zwykle bywały mniejsze… Suzy: Te fale są świetne! *powiedziała donośnie* Widziałam większe co prawda, ale te są naprawdę suuper! Allie: Tja… *spuściła niepewnie wzrok* Zmartwienie atletki nie mogła umknąć uwadze blondynki. Ta będąc z kolei ekstratwertyczką spróbowała podnieść koleżankę na duchu. Suzy: Oj Allister, miej pozytywne nastawienie, a wszystko będzie bardziej pozytywne! Allie: Tak mówisz? *z jej głosu dało się wyczytać, że nie jest do końca przekonana* Suzy: Zapewniam! Hej-ja! *zakrzyknęła* Nieśmiała dziewczyna lekko się zaśmiała i wróciła do oglądania zadania, w końcu jej inna koleżanka brała bezpośredni udział… Ruda uczestniczka we wiosłowaniu pod falę radziła sobie zaskakująco dobrze i zatrzymała się na jakiś czas przed Olivierem. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka jednak dłużej siedziała z nogami spuszczonymi do wody. Olivier: No, ha, ha! Szykuje się dobra fala! *zatarł ręce* O, patrz teraz! *krzyknął* Emily nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Skater powiosłował i dosłownie wskoczył na falę. Pomknął na desce z zawrotną prędkością krzycząc z ekscytacją radosny okrzyk. Nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem to, że ciemnowłosy chłopak w czapce z daszkiem znalazł się szybko z powrotem na brzegu. Oczywistym było też to, że zdobył dla swojej drużyny upragniony punkt. Olivier: Oh yeah! Cowabunga! *podskoczył* Maddie: I mamy 4… do 5! Olivier: Co?! *odwrócił się zdziwiony* Do brzegu spokojnie dopłynęła też Emily. Dziewczyna otarła twarz z wody i odstawiła deskę, na stojak. Emily: Nie było tak źle *wróciła do prowadzącej* Prowadzimy? Maddie: Nie inaczej *uśmiechnęła się* Syrenki mają jednopunktową przewagę nad Surferami! Emily: O tak! *klasnęła* Olivier: Eh… Nie jest źle *założył ręce za głowę i odszedł* Piąta para, która skończyła pierwszą połowę, pierwszego wyzwania, rozeszła się. Na ich miejsce miały przyjść dwie nowe osoby. Anne: To będę ja! *oznajmiła swojej drużynie* Pokażę im, oj pokażę! Dziewczyna w pstrokatym poncho zaczęła lekko podskakiwać i dziwnie się rozciągać. Miało to służyć rozgrzewce, jednak w rzeczywistości wyglądało dość komicznie. Przyglądając się temu nie dało się powstrzymać komentarza lub śmiechu. Suzy: Ty lepiej się postaraj, a nie rzucasz czary! *rzuciła na wpół gniewnie, na wpół prześmiewczo* Zdenerwowana tym komentarzem, Cygańska Wróżbitka wydęła usta, zrzuciła poncho w krzaki ujawniając czarny komplecik do sportów wodny i poszła po deskę dla siebie. Drużyna Surferów miała zaś drobne problemy z wystawieniem kolejnego zawodnika, trochę się zastanawiali. Jj: Idzie ta śmieszna Cyganka, jeżeli ktoś jeszcze nie czuje się pewny swoich umiejętności to niech lepiej idzie teraz i w razie co niech przegra z nią *mówił do swojego zespołu* Potem jakoś odrobimy straty chyba. Pozostali pokiwali. Prawda była taka, że najlepsi już wystartowali, teraz przychodziła kolej na resztę. Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu przed szereg wystąpiła Cynthia. Cicha fotografka podeszła do skatera w niebieskiej czapce z daszkiem i wręczyła mu swój drogocenny futerał z aparatem. Cynthia: Potrzymasz? *poprosiła spoglądając na chłopaka* Olivier: Ehm… Pewnie *wziął sprzęt od dziewczyny, przewiesił sobie pasek przez ramię* Oddawszy swój sprzęt w, miała nadzieję, dobre ręce, małomówna brunetka podeszła, złapała granatową deskę i ustawiła się na brzegu. Nowej dwójce uważnie przyjrzała się prowadząca, skinęła z uznaniem. Maddie: To będzie ciekawe starcie *złożyła ręce* Pokażcie co potraficie! Dziewczyny wbiegły do wody. Ta o ciemniejszych włosach i bardziej wybuchowym temperamencie wyszła na prowadzenie i zaczęła wiosłować jeszcze zanim fotografka straciła grunt pod stopami. Oleg: Hahaha, patrzcie jak ta Cyganka leci! *śmiał się z brzegu* Wezwała jakieś cygańskie gusła do pomocy! Stojący wokół chłopaka uczestnicy zawtórowali głośnym śmiechem. Toczącą się na wodzie, zażartą walką niezainteresowane zdawały się dwie stojące na uboczu członkinie Surferów. Martina i Suzanne, bo o nich mowa, bardziej skupiały się na plotkowaniu, aniżeli na poczynaniach ich kolegów i przeciwników. Suzanne: Ciągle tylko te fale i fale, tu się trzeba za chłopakami rozglądać *westchnęła i poprawiła swoją czerwoną czapkę* Jak może nie być żadnego showmance’u w show z surferami! *uniosła obydwie ręce* Martina: Sama nie wiem… *spojrzała w dół* Ja tu jestem dla kasy, a nie dla miłości, już mam chłopaka, pewnie mnie dopinguje z przed telewizora *spojrzała prosto do kamery* Suzanne: Eh, szczęściara *włożyła ręce do kieszeni surferskich spodenek* Ja tu za to mam polowanie… *rozejrzała się* O, o, na przykład warto zwrócić uwagę na naszych coachów *zmrużyła oczy w uśmiechu* Niższa z dziewczyn przewróciła tylko oczami, złapała swoją koleżankę za łokieć. Martina: Że z trenerami? Suz, to nie może się udać! Suzanne: Taka zakazana miłość jest najlepsza *złapała się za serce i na moment odpłynęła do krainy fantazji* Conrad na przykład jest taaki słodki, ah *westchnęła rozanielona* Martina: Co?! *zakrztusiła się* Modna mieszkanka dużego miasta nie zwracała już uwagi na niską tancerkę, zamiast tego gapiła się na stojącego na brzegu, trenera jej drużyny. Instruktor jakby wyczuł jej wzrok, odwrócił się i posłał jej oczko. Suzanne: Awww… Okularnica prawie zemdlała, jej przyjaciółka na szczęście ją podtrzymała. ' Spory kawałek drogi od brzegu, Anne i Cynthia siedziały na deskach i oczekiwały spiętrzenia się odpowiedniej fali. Pierwsza z nich pomimo trwania wyzwania i napięcia była bardzo gadatliwa… Anne: Jej… Ale wspaniale, tu nie sądzisz? *odwróciła się z fałszywym uśmiechem do fotografki* Druga z dziewczyn nie odpowiedziała. Anne: Tak daleko od brzegu, wokoło tylko woda i fale *dalej ględziła* Czuję się taka wolna, wyzwolona, prawie jak skoczek narciarski lecący w dół skoczni *rozmarzyła się, przez co przechyliła się do tyłu i wpadła z pluskiem do wody* Co ciekawe, na wpadkę Cyganki, Cynthia zareagowała czymś w rodzaju lekkiego, dość złośliwego uśmiechu. Anne: Spokojnie *wydostała ręce na pokład* Żyję! *weszła z powrotem na deskę* I o! Fala! Reprezentantka Syrenek miała rację. Prosto na nią i jej konkurentkę zmierzał spory „bałwan”. Wobec takiego dzieła natury uczestniczki zachowały ciszę, co dla jednaj z nich nie było żadnym problemem. Chwilę powiosłowały, po czym pomimo lekkich problemów z równowagą, obie wstały i ześlizgnęły się. Maddie: Wooo! *wykrzyknęła jeszcze zanim wróciły na plażę* Kolejne bardzo poprawne ślizgi! 6:5 dla Syrenek! Powrotowi zawodniczek jak zwykle przyglądali się trenerzy, oraz rzecz jasna ich koledzy z drużyn. Wracająca wpław za deską Anne została powitana z przyjaznym entuzjazmem, nawet ze strony osób, które za nią nie przepadały. Cynthi na powitanie za to wyszedł tylko pewien skater… Olivier: To było świetne! Brawo Cynthia! *oddał ociekającej wodą dziewczynie aparat w futerale* Cynthia: Cynia *poprawiła chłopaka* Cynthia to brzydkie imię *uśmiechnęła się lekko* Olivier: Oki-dokie *puścił jej oczko* ' Odkładającą deskę na piasek fotografkę bacznie obserwowały też dwie inne pary oczu. Należały one do blondyna i blondynki… Jean: No, no, nawet sobie poradziła *skomentował z cieniem uznania* Lepiej niż sądziłem, ładnie wystartowała *mówił tonem znawcy, którym poniekąd był* Marie: Nie lubię jej *powiedziała oschle* Jean: Hm? *spojrzał na koleżankę* Czemu? Marie: *wzruszyła ramionami* Jest dziwna *rzekła cierpko* Blondynek skinął twierdząco… Przed obydwiema drużynami ponownie stanął problem wyboru kolejnych reprezentantów. U Surferów wybór szybko padł na Jj’a – ostatniego, „pewnego” surfera. Syrenki nieco dłużej się zastanawiali… Suzy: No dalej, ktoś musi iść *spoglądała na twarze pozostałych* Allie: No to ja mogę… *zgłosiła się niepewnie podciągając rękawy swojej jaskraworóżowej lycry* Suzy: O, Allister! Super! Pokaż im! *popchnęła koleżankę* Atletka potknęła się, jednak utrzymała równowagę na piasku i ostatecznie zameldowała się przy zejściu do wody. W tak zwanym międzyczasie zabrała ze stojaka różową deskę – tę którą wcześniej użytkowała jej blond przyjaciółka. Maddie: Gotowi? *spojrzała na obydwojga* Jj: Bardziej nie będę *powiedział pływak klepiąc się po ramionach* Allie: Taa… Chyba… Potrzy… masz mi okulary? *spojrzała błagalnie na modelkę* Prowadząca uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wzięła własność uczestniczki w bezpieczny depozyt. Okulary zniknęły na moment w jej szarej nerce. Maddie: To teraz już na pewno gotowi, lećcie! Na prowadzenie natychmiast wysunął się blondyn. Chłopak po zaledwie dwóch metrach rzucił deskę na wodę i wskoczył na pokład. Silnymi ramionami zaczął wiosłować i błyskawicznie zostawił brunetkę za sobą. Allie: Oj… *sama nadal odbijała się od dna* Wyniki tego starcia, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o dopłynięcie do fal, wydawały się z góry przesądzone. Atletka nie miała szans w wiosłowaniu z zawodowym pływakiem. Ze wszystkich sił starała się nadrobić straty. Ci, którzy zostali na brzegu próbowali dopingować lub w paru przypadkach robili coś totalnie innego… Pewien grubasek wyszedł akuratnie z wody. Wszedł do niej gdzieś na uboczu, nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na przebieg zadania. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie zważając też na to, że ocieka wodą, położył się na boku na piasku i zaczął się w nim obtaczać. George: Oh tak… *westchnął w ekstazie* To jest to! Nietypowe zjawisko nie mogło umknąć uwadze kolegów z drużyny tarzającego się, a w szczególności pewnej rozrywkowej dwójce. Naya: *wytrzeszczyła oczy* No nie wierzę! On się panieruje w piasku jak kotlet! Jacob: Haha, cóż za poza *zarechotał* Modelka! Naya: Muza! *przekrzykiwała się z kolegą* Sam chłopak będący obiektem zainteresowania kontynuował swój ekscentryczny proceder. W końcu zauważył to także blond asystent gospodyni programu, który mając już z dziwakiem na pieńku, nie mógł przepuścić okazji, by się z niego ponaśmiewać. Chris: Muaha *wybuchnął śmiechem* Co się dzieje z waszą drużyną? Jacob: No widzisz Chris *przyjął nagle bardzo poważny ton* Ten tutaj stał się Piaskową Dziewicą. Ubrany na niebiesko blondyn i stojąca obok niego alternatywna zawodniczka buchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Chris: Taki… *próbował opanować śmiech* Piaskowy Chłopiec… Obtoczona w piachu Fekalia? Spotkało się to z kolejną salwą śmiechu. Sam George dalej wytrwale leżał na piasku. Styczności z tlenkiem krzemu nie miała dla odmiany dwójka, która była na wodzie. Po wyczerpującym wiosłowaniu, Allie udało się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym życzliwie poczekał na nią jej przeciwnik. Jj: O, jesteś wreszcie! *uśmiechnął się przechylając się nieco do przodu* Nie chciałem cię tak totalnie odstawiać, więc puściłem parę falek i poczekałem *wyprostował się dumnie na desce* Allie: O… To miłe *mruknęła siadając na wzór blondyna na desce* Jj: Noo… Ale na resort nie ma czasu, trzeba surfować *obejrzał się* Chyba coś widzę. Powodzenia! Allie: Nawzajem… *odpowiedziała cicho* Trudno powiedzieć czy sympatyczny pływak usłyszał odpowiedź dziewczyny, bowiem akurat wtedy pojawiła się duża fala. Chłopak machnął dwiema rękoma na raz, co pozwoliło mu wystartować. Nie chcąc dłużej pozostawać w tyle, brunetka także spróbowała startu na falę, niestety stopa poślizgnęła się jej na wyślizganej desce, zaś dziewczyna wpadła z pluskiem do wody. Znalazła się pod falą. Otworzyła oczy, rozejrzała się. Jej deska majaczyła w górze i odpływała. Allie odepchnęła się od piaszczystego dna i popędziła na powierzchnię… Maddie: Auu… I tym sposobem wszystko się wyrównało! *oznajmiła gdy obok niej stawili się obydwoje członkowie siódmego już pojedynku* 6 do 6! Reprezentant Surferów stał dumnie wyprostowany z deską wbitą w piach, członkini Syrenek ciężko dyszała. Bez słowa odebrała swoje okulary z depozytu. Maddie: Niech szykują się kolejni! *zawołała* Akurat wtedy, obok modelki, znienacka pojawił się znany ze spotkania organizacyjnego, siwy mężczyzna. Adam: Jak im idzie? *zapytał z zaskoczenia* Maddie: Adam? *zdziwiła się* Co ty tu robisz? Adam: A chciałem zobaczyć jak sobie radzą nasze foczki *zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu* Trenerzy wycofali się nieznacznie, zaś sama prowadząca przewróciła oczami. Nie był jej szefem ze stacji, ale jako szef szkółki i osoba de facto będąca crew show, miał pewne prawa, a ona nie mogła wchodzić z nim na wojenną ścieżkę. Maddie: Ha… ha… *zaśmiała się z opóźnieniem* W tej samej chwili trwały narady dotyczące kolejnych osób, które miały zmierzyć się z łapaniem wysokich fali. Dyskusje toczyły się, co logiczne, w gronie tych co jeszcze nie próbowali. Pozostali mieli otwarte drzwi do komentowania wszystkiego naokoło. Marie: …Widzisz, a z tą na przykład za nic nie chciałabym być w drużynie *wskazała na Anne w barwnym stroju, który założyła po powrocie z wody* Jean: Tja, ja też, jeszcze by rzuciła jakiś cygański czar… A co sądzisz o poncho? Marie: Poncho? *blondynka przyjrzała się podskakującej dziewczynie* Równie głupie co jego właścicielka. Przez to, że te słowa nie zostały wypowiedziane szczególnie cicho, ani subtelnie, ich adresatka usłyszała je i odwróciła się ze smutną miną. Anne: Eeeej… Czemu mnie nie lubisz? *wydawało się, że raz się rozpłacze* Dziwnej członkini Syrenek nie udzielono odpowiedzi. Weteranka obozu zwyczajnie odwróciła się. Manewr ten powtórzył z radością jej kolega. ' Na wodę zdążyła dostać się zaś kolejna dwójka. Ironicznie znalazły się w niej dwie, niekoniecznie uwielbiane w swoich zespołach osoby. George zwany Fekalią i Mickey aka. Kitesurfer z Hoboken, oczekiwali dobrej fali. George: Te fale są ultra, ekstra, super! *ekscytował się niezdrowo* Łapałem już większe *tu zrobił pauzę na dumną pozę* Ale no ten są takie fest! Mickey: Heh, tja… *niepewnie się rozejrzał* Bez latawca w ręce nie czuję się tak pewnie… Dawno nie surfowałem *spojrzał na swoją deskę* George: To jest jak bułka z masłem, pokażę ci! Szansę na pokaz grubas dostał faktycznie znakomitą. Zbliżająca się fala miała faktycznie imponujące rozmiary. Zmotywowało to dziwaka do energicznego wiosłowania. Mieszkaniec Hoboken poszedł w jego ślady… Całą akcję przez lornetkę śledziła Maddie… Adam: I co? I co? *skakał wręcz wokół kobiety* Maddie: Patrzę… *wycedziła* W dwóch wizjerach widać było nachodzącą wielką falę… która ostatecznie przykryła dwóch chłopaków i zmiotła ich. Gospodyni show podała urządzenie optyczne szefowi szkółki. Maddie: Auuu… Znokautowani przez falę *odwróciła się do zawodników* Remis podtrzymany! Gdy tylko Mickey wrócił na brzeg, powitano go niezbyt miło. Oleg: Eh… HOBOKEN! *padł na kolana i krzyknął w niebo* Mickey: Jeju, strasznie przepraszam *przybrał smutny wyraz twarzy* Surferzy szybko rozeszli się, nie chcieli tracić czasu na rozmowy z kimś kto nie zdobył dla nich punktu. Syrenki z resztą też nie witały swojego najświeższego reprezentanta. Dal przykładu dwóch członków drużyny żółtej zajmowała się sobą… W dość ciekawy sposób. Ciemnowłosa fanka metalu skradała się za plecami fanatyka surfingu. Dziewczyna zakradła się na tyle cicho, że jej nie usłyszał. To dało jej otwartą drogę na wysypanie mu na głowę… piasku. Jacob: Aaa! *odskoczył i odwrócił się* Co ty robisz?! Naya: Haha! Udaje szamankę *uchyliła się przed rzuconym klapkiem* Podobno piasek leczy guzy. Blondyn zawarczał i potrząsnął głową strzepując efektywnie piasek. Położył sobie rękę na miejscu, w które podczas posiłku uderzyła go Cyganka. Jacob: Wystawmy już kolejną osobę *wrócił uwagą do zadania* John: Ja pójdę. Dotychczas niezauważany mieszkaniec dużego miasta ominął wszystkich i poszedł zdjąć ze stojaka pomarańczową deskę. Drużyna obserwowała tylko jak ustawia się na brzegu. Ktoś musiał wyjść chłopakowi naprzeciw. Decyzję taką podjęła niska tancerka. Martina: A dobra, moja kolej *złapała przekazywaną z uczestnika na uczestnika deskę i ustawiła się przy prowadzącej* Zróbmy to! *zakrzyknęła wojowniczo* Maddie: Widzę energia dopisuje *przeniosła wzrok na stonowanego John’a* Przynajmniej częściowo… Dobrze! Do boju! Na sygnał gwizdka, kolejna dwójka pobiegła na wodę. Po swojej turze ciągle próbował pozbierać się śniady, nieszczególnie lubiany członek Surferów. Mickey, bo o nim mowa skierował się na zajmowany przez większość jego drużyny, skrawek plaży. Z naprzeciwka szedł pewien pływak… Mickey: Hej ziom, twój surf był ekstra! *wykrzyknął* Jj: Dzięx ziom *odparł spod sun glassów* Chłopacy przybili piątki. Mickey odszedł usatysfakcjonowany, znalazł się ktoś kto go nie nie lubił. Mieszkańcowi Hoboken umknęła późniejsza reakcja pływaka. Sportowiec po paru krokach, machinalnie wytarł rękę w spodenki i lekko się wzdrygnął. Na wodzie miała zaś się rozegrać kolejna runda konkursu w łapaniu fal. Identycznie jak ich poprzednicy, pan z Syrenek i pani z Surferów siedzieli okrakiem na desce i wyczekiwali dobrego momentu. Martina: No… To chyba zaraz trzeba by wystartować *mruknęła rozejrzawszy się* W odpowiedzi John jedynie skinął głową. Jego małomówność zirytowała nieco tancerkę. Z tym większą determinacją zaczęła wiosłować, gdy zobaczyła nadciągającą falę. Zobaczyła, że jej konkurent zrównał się z nią. Oboje wstali na fali. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka nie sunęła płasko, dociążyła prawą burtę, przez co deska lekko skręciła. Zastosowała podobny manewr lewą nogą, potem znowu na zmianę. Martina: Wooohoooo! *uniosła ręce płynąć lekkim zygzakiem* Poczynaniom tej dwójki, z lądu przyglądali się blondyni z… drużyny Syrenek. Suzy: No, no, ta Martina całkiem nieźle łapie fale *powiedziała z uznaniem* Ma to fajne flow *zrobiła falę rękoma* Timo: Nom, za to nasz John jakoś tak skromnie… Suzy: Phi, większość tutaj skromnie, ja nawet dość skromnie! Timo: Jest różnica między jednym „skromnie” a drugim. Naszym, a ogólnym *powiedział nieco sentencjonalnie* Suzy: Hm… *podrapała się po brodzie* Słuszna uwaga. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy dziewiąta dwójka wróciła na plażę. Maddie: Remis podtrzymany! Wszystko rozegra się w ostatniej rundzie! Póki co stabilne 7:7! Rozległo się zwyczajowe wycie z ekscytacji. Trenerzy spoglądali z uśmiechami na swoje drużyny, ale sami nie odzywali się. Na horyzoncie nie było też widać Adama, co przełożyło się na rozluźnienie u prowadzącej. Jej asystent spokojnie siedział na rozkładanym leżaku i sączył soczek z kartonika przyglądając się przebiegowi wypadków. Maddie: Zostały wam ostatnie osoby! *powtórzyła komunikat* Wszystko się teraz rozegra… To wszystko po przerwie! *puściła oczko* … Cała ekipa nadal stała na brzegu. Do końca pierwszego wyzwania została już tylko jedna walka. Ostatnie dwie osoby miały spróbować się w walce z falami. Maddie: Czekamy na ostatnich zawodników! *wykrzyknęła i odwróciła się do drużyn* Szybciutko! Pomimo ponagleń ze strony prowadzącej, osoby mające zmierzyć się w decydującym pojedynku nie stawiały się zbyt szybko. Powodów było wiele… Suzy: Polly, musisz to zrobić! *mówiła do blondynki* To finalna część zadania! Drobna dziewczynka wyglądała na wyjątkowo zestresowaną. Miała szeroko rozwarte oczy i ze stresu aż się trzęsła. Polly: Jjaa… Nnnie… Dddam rrrady *jąkała się* Zadanie motywowania królewny przypadło stojącej najbliżej niej dwójce. Drugi chłopak wziął głęboki oddech… Timo: Ale bez tego na pewno przegramy pierwsze wyzwanie, a tego chyba nie chcesz? Polly: *zrobiła wielkie oczy* Nnnie! *krzyknęła łamiącym się głosem* Ale ta prrresjjja… I fffale… Kick-bokser i doświadczona surferka spojrzeli na siebie błagalnie. Zgodnie zmienili strategię. Suzy: Oh Polly, będzie dobrze! *przekonywała* Timo: Inni dali radę, ty też! *brzmiał motywująco* Nieoczekiwanie na pomoc doszedł jeszcze jeden chłopak… Chris: Dawaj Loppy, drużyna w ciebie wierzy, nie zawiedź ich! *puścił jej oczko i odszedł* Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, przygryzła wargę… Polly: Zrobię to! Syrenki zareagowali zbiorowym, bardziej lub mniej szczerym entuzjazmem. ' W przeciwnym zespole, ostatnia zawodniczka również miała drobne problemy z przełamaniem się. Dziewczyna w czerwonej czapce patrzyła zestresowana na szalejące na morzu fale. Suzanne: O… jej… Okularnica rozejrzała się, skoczyła wręcz na Jean’a i ścisnęła go za ramię. Suzanne: Jean ja nie wyrobię! *krzyknęła i potrząsnęła w stresie kolegą* Co ja mam zrobić? Nigdy nie byłam na takich falach! Ja się tam zabiję! Zjedzą mnie rekiny! *mówiła bardzo szybko, była lekko spanikowana* Jean: Suz, Suz, spokój *potrząsnął dziewczyną* Oddech *nakazał i spojrzał jak brunetka stosuje się do polecenia* Chiiill… Złap flow *zrobił ręką ruch imitujący falę* Baw się tym, zero napinki… *jego głos był kojący* Blondynek dał radę uspokoić dziewczynę, ta posłusznie brała głęboki oddechy. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na morze. Nie odważyła się za to spoglądać na innych. Suzanne: Eh… Dobra *klepnęła się w policzki* Zrobię to *zacisnęła pięści i poszła po deskę* Udało się. Wyczekiwane, zarówno przez ekipę jak i zawodników, ostatnie uczestniczki stanęły na brzegu wyposażone w swoje deski. Spoglądały ze strachem na szalejące morze. Maddie: Ah te fale *westchnęła i pokręciła głową* No nic, wydaje się, że zafalowanie akwenu zwiększyło się od początku wyzwania o jakieś 12% Polly i Suzanne spojrzały na modelkę przerażone, ta w odpowiedzi parsknęła śmiechem. Maddie: Lepiej zróbcie to szybko *znowu się zaśmiała* Zanim dojdą do tego wiry wodne albo nadpłyną rekiny *zażartowała* Bardziej zestresowane już nie mogły być. Przynajmniej gospodyni oszczędziła im mówienia o presji wywieranej przez kolegów z drużyn. I bez tego zawodniczki wchodziły do wody na trzęsących się nogach. Maddie: Hah, obserwujcie uważnie *zwróciła się do coachów* Trenerzy skinęli głowami i spojrzeli w stronę wody. Widać było po nich zainteresowanie. Conrad: Ciekawe jak okiełznają wysokie fale… *zastanawiał się drapiąc się po brodzie* Warunki mają prawie ekstremalne… Na wodzie sytuacja prezentowała się jeszcze inaczej. Dziewczyny dryfowały i z przerażeniem w oczach oczekiwały pojawienia się fali. Zmęczone po wiosłowaniu rękoma trzęsły się klęcząc na deskach. Suzanne: O Em Gje *przełknęła głośno ślinę* Chyba widzę… *wskazała palcem* Blondynka z Syrenek tylko się odwróciła. Też zobaczyła. Duża, niebieska fala szła prosto na nie. Miały tylko chwilę, by zacząć wiosłować w dół. Jean: Dawaj Suz! Dasz radę! *dopingował z brzegu* Martina: Wierzymy w ciebie! Tymczasem fala wzrastała i już zaczynała opadać. Zawodniczki musiały wyczuć moment, w którym należało wstać. Przy tak dużym kalibrze fali liczyły się detale. Pierwsza wstała członkini Surferów, przeciwniczka z Syrenek chwilę później… Suzanne: Aaaaaa! *krzyczała jak szalona* Polly: *piszczała przerażona* Maddie: *patrzy przez lornetkę* Aj, aj… Wynik starcia było widać z daleka… Obydwie dopłynęły pod brzeg. Jedna stała na desce, na trzęsących się nogach, druga, kompletnie przemoczona leżała plackiem. Maddie: Mamy wyniki! Przeważył jeden punkt! 7:8 dla Surferów! Surferzy za wiwatowali i rzucili się na Suzanne. Wszyscy zaczęli ją gorąco ściskać i gratulować. Tego entuzjazmu rzecz jasna nie podzielały Syrenki. Polly: Przepraszam *powiedziała ze smutną miną podchodząc do kolegów z zespołu* Suzy: Eh… *westchnęła* Bądźmy dobrej myśli, jeszcze drugie zadanie. Pozostali pokiwali głowami. W ciszy przyjęli porażkę. ' … Między zadaniami: Uczestnicy stali w dwóch grupkach naprzeciwko prowadzącej. Kobieta miała na nosie przeciwsłoneczne okulary, uśmiechała się. Kawałek za nią stał Chris i dwójka trenerów. Wiatr z nad morza wiał im w plecy. Maddie: Pierwsza część wyzwania za wami! *oznajmiła energicznie* Swoje pierwsze, drobne zwycięstwo odnieśli Surferzy, jednak cały czas czeka was drugie zadanie! Marie: Łatwizna *zarzuciła włosami* Maddie: Być może… Odwróćcie się *poleciła* Postąpiwszy zgodnie z poleceniem pani host, zawodnicy odwrócili się. Na piasku ustawione były dwa, spore, kwadratowe podesty, odpowiednio w kolorze żółtym i niebieskim. Z daleka widoczne były, porozrzucane elementy układanki. Maddie: Wasze drugie zadanie będzie polegało na zbudowaniu totemu *zaczęła wyjaśniać* Ta skomplikowana, trójwymiarowa układanka będzie miała dwa metry wysokości. Jedynym sposobem na zwycięstwo jest ułożenie fragmentów w odpowiedni sposób przed drużyną przeciwną. Surferzy *spojrzała na drużynę* Jako zwycięzcy dostajecie 5 minut przewagi nad przegranymi. Wy w tym czasie *spojrzała na Syrenki* Posiedzicie sobie i poczekacie. Wszystko jasne? Uczestnicy: Tak! *krzyknęli zbiorowo* Maddie: Więc do dzieła! *klasnęła i pokazała cowabunga* … Wyzwanie, Część II: Surferzy rozpoczęli zadanie z przewagą. Cała dziesiątka wbiegła na podest i zaczęła nerwowo się rozglądać. Szybko zauważyli, że podstawowy element ich niebieskiego totemu był już ustawiony w centrum kwadratu. Pozostałe puzzle leżały porozkładane. Jj: Dobra! *prawie od razu zwrócił uwagę innych na siebie* W puzzlach ważne jest to, aby uniknąć chaosu przy układaniu i nie pomylić elementów! *schylił się i podniósł kawałek w kształcie talerza* Róbcie wszystko uważnie i starajcie się nie zaburzyć stabilności konstrukcji! Marie: Słyszycie?! *stanęła obok pływaka* Róbcie jak Jj każe! Wobec planu blondyna i władczości blondynki, nikt nie wyraził chociażby słowa sprzeciwu. Wszyscy zaczęli od składania elementów układanki na jednej stronie. Nie było to najłatwiejsze, bowiem każdy kawałek ważył około 5 kilo, a w dodatku były dość nieporęczne. Cynthia: Eh… *westchnęła odkładając ćwiartkę talerza* ' Najbardziej, co naturalne, uwijali się ci, którzy chcieli się zrehabilitować po niepowodzeniach w pierwszej części wyzwania. Mickey śmigał z fragmentami i odkładał je na odpowiednie kupki. Michael zaś dodatkowo starał się od razu wyszukiwać pasujące do siebie elementy. Inni w tak zwanym międzyczasie ucinali sobie drobne pogawędki. Oleg: Będzie totem normalnie jak wtedy w Honolulu *zagadnął kolegę* Jean: No, dokładnie *zaśmiał się* Tam to były świetne warunki… *odłożył owalny kawałek* Martina: Pracować, nie gadać *wtrąciła odkładając swój kawałek* Jean: Dobrze karzełku *wystawił dziewczynie język* Tancerka odpowiedziała śmiechem. ' … Tymczasem Syrenki musiały czekać aż będą mogli zacząć swoją budowę. Z racji tego, że zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele może ich kosztować ta strata, dominowały nienajlepsze humory. W dodatku przez ten pozornie krótki czas strasznie się nudzili. Pewien grubasek podpełzł do muskularnego kolegi z drużyny i spróbował go zagadać, tak dla zabicia czasu. George: No, ty to pokazałeś klasę na wodzie *skomplementował chłopaka* Timo: Dzięki ziom *odparł naturalnie* George: To naprawdę było ekstra *nie odchodził* Super ekstra! Timo: Serio, dzięki *uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo* George: Spoko, he, he… *zaśmiał się głupawo* Kick-bokser przewrócił ukradkiem oczami. Najlepsza, kobieca surferka też w chwilach oczekiwania nie mogła spodziewać się samotności. Osoba, która się do niej dosiadła nie była jednak irytująca. Allie: Eh… Musimy odrobić straty *zaczęła cicho* Suzy: Prawda *skinęła głową prostując nogi na piasku* Ciągle mamy przecież szanse, prawda? Prawda? *spojrzała na koleżankę, widać było, że lekko drga jej powieka* Prawda? Allie: Ta… Pewnie *uśmiechnęła się* Suzy: Sorka, po prostu nie lubię przegrywać *przygryzła wargę* Nie myśl, że mam ci za złe, że… wiesz… Nie ma problemu! *przyjacielsko stuknęła atletkę w ramię* Allie: Hah, dobrze, dobrze *zaśmiała się* Do dziewczyn podsunęła się ich ruda koleżanka. Na jej twarzy malował się tajemniczy uśmieszek. Emily: To puzzle, myślę, że damy radę na spokojnie nadrobić *powiedziała dość pewnie* Całkiem dobrze radzę sobie z układankami. Suzy: Ooo *w jej tonie dało się wyczuć entuzjazm* To musi być dobrze! Wtem rozległ się inny, dobrze wróżący sygnał – gwizdek prowadzącej. Maddie: Syrenki możecie zaczynać! *krzyknęła* Czas odsiadki minął! Żółci pobiegli czym prędzej na swoją platformę, aby jak najszybciej zacząć budowę i w miarę możliwości odrobić straty. Emily: Szybko! Nadal mamy szanse! … Uwadze drużyny niebieskich nie mogło umknąć to, że ich przeciwnicy wkroczyli do gry. Zwiększyło to stres u układających. Jj: Z życiem, z życiem ludzie! *zaklaskał* Mamy ledwo początek! *spojrzał przez ramię* A Syrenki uwijają się jak w ulu! Do zaczątków totemu podbiegł śniady mieszkaniec Hoboken. Położył on szybko owalny kawałek i odbiegł. Przyglądający się temu pływak podszedł na spokojnie i przełożył go na dobrą stronę, albowiem wcześniej był do góry nogami. Jj: Amatorzy… *mruknął pod nosem* Dużą uwagę na łączenie ze sobą elementów nieprzerwanie poświęcał szatyn zwany przez niektórych Emosiem. Chłopak siedział na uboczu i próbował dopasować fragmenty do trzymanej przez siebie ćwiartki. Michael: To… nie *odłożył inną ćwiartkę* To… też nie *odłożył kolejną ćwiartkę* A może… To! Cichy zawodnik podszedł do totemu i z satysfakcją powiększył go o jedną warstwę. Ułożona przez niego ćwiartka i pasujące trzy-czwarte ewidentnie były na właściwym miejscu. W geście gratulacji, koordynujący budową pływak wystawił mu kciuka w górę. Do układanki podszedł także ciemnowłosy skater. Chłopak ostrożnie próbował ułożyć wyżej owalny kawałek. Zrobił to, jednak coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Z boku znajdowała się wypustka – prawdopodobnie miejsce na jakiś odstający element. Bystre oczy szybko go dostrzegły. Olivier: Marie! *zawołał dziewczynę* Podaj mi tamto skrzydło, o tam, masz koło nogi! Blondynka, która klęczała nad własnym, owalnym klockiem, wolno przeniosła spojrzenie na wołającego, potem spojrzała na wskazywany przez niego kawałek przypominający skrzydło, następnie znowu na skatera i… odwróciła się. Olivier: Grrr… *zawarczał i sam poszedł po fragment* Ostatecznie skater zdołał bezpiecznie zamontować odstający kawałek, mniej więcej na wysokości jego pasa. Gdy już odchodził usatysfakcjonowany, do totemu podszedł Jj. Pływak wyciągnął skrzydło i obojętnie włożył je na drugą stronę. Oliver: Ajjj, ups *zacisnął zęby nerwowo i przekręcił daszek czapki na bok* Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, toteż wrócił do pracy w skupieniu. … Mając stratę do drużyny Surferów, Syrenki nie próżnowały i starały się sprawnie budować. Na ich szczęście mieli w swoich szeregach aż dwie, ogarnięte w dziedzinie puzzli osoby. Emily: Szybko, szybko! *klaskała podobnie jak Jj w drużynie przeciwnej* Okrągłe do okrągłych, ćwiartki do ćwiartek, a te o dziwnych kształtach osobno! Drużyna słuchała jej poleceń. Elementy układanki szybko były rozdzielane na trzy osobne sterty. Przechodziły z rąk do rąk i lądowały posortowane. Co tyczyło się tych, które miały znaleźć się na totemie… Timo: Dobrze, dobrze… Świetnie *pokazał znak „ok” na palcach* O, nie, nie, nie… Jacob: Ugh, nie umiem precyzyjnie ułożyć *upuścił płaski kawałek* Timo: Daj, ja spróbuję *odebrał fragment od kolegi, obrócił go do góry nogami i bezpiecznie umieścił* Jacob: O, to jednak trzeba mieć talent do tego… Lecę po kolejne, ty to poukładasz *odwrócił się i poszedł do sterty* Timo: Może być! W samym układaniu, swoich kolegów z drużyny wyręczał nie tylko pięściarz. Specjalistka od puzzli również miała w tym swój udział. Suzy: Weź, ja tego kompletnie nie widzę *podała dwie połówki* Może ty to jakoś złożysz. Emily: Hm… *zastanowiła się, odwróciła kawałki, pomyślała chwilę, po czym odłożyła je na wysokości bioder* Pasują! Możesz mi podawać, ja ułożę. Suzy: Okie-dokie *ucieszyła się i skoczyła ku kupkom klocków, by odnajdować te pasujące do siebie* Role były jasno wytyczone. Timo i Emily nadzorowali inni pomagali im realizować prawidłową wizję, o ile się dało jak najszybciej. Widać było postępy w ich pracy; totem nieustannie rósł. … Surferzy zaczynali czuć oddech swoich rywali na karku, a przez to odczuwali coraz większe napięcie. Z tego też powodu niektórzy zaczynali motać się przy budowaniu totemu. Martina: E, e… Tak? *przyłożyła kawałek na szczyt* Eh nie… Jak mam to robić kiedy ledwo dosięgam? *spojrzała na stojącą obok koleżankę* Suzanne: Mhm… *wzięła kawałek od tancerki i przymierzyła* Nie pasuje *odrzuciła go* Szukajmy dalej! Na miejsce dziewczyn przyszedł chłopak w niebieskiej czapce. Olivier szybkim ruchem włożył do bocznego otworu drugi już element totemu, który z założenia miał odstawać. „Skrzydło” tym razem zostało na swoim miejscu. Jj, który podszedł bez słowa do totemu tylko pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Olivier: No i ekstra! *wystawił rękę do zbicia piątki*. Pływak wydawał się zmęczony wyzwaniem. Dalej się nie odzywając poszedł po kolejne kawałki. Nie zdejmował swoich sun glassów. Ale przybiciem piątki nie pogardził. Większość narzucała sobie szybkie tempo pracy; na zmianę podchodzili i odchodzili od skomplikowanej, trójwymiarowej układanki. Kawałki totemu cały czas krążyły, przechodziły z rąk do rąk, były przymierzane, sprawdzane. Z grupy wyrównał się cichy Michael. Chłopak spokojnie pracował w ciszy nie dając się ponieść emocją. Taka metoda była skuteczna, bowiem właściwie każde podejście „Emosia” do totemu kończyło się ułożeniem prawidłowego fragmentu. Michael: Uff *odetchnął i przetarł czoło* Jj: Dobra robota stary! *rzucił w przelocie podbiegając z małym fragmentem* Szlag! Nie pasuje! Blondyn odbiegł pozostawiając niewielki puzzelek swojemu ciemnowłosemu koledze. Ten podniósł go i włożył do otworu u podstawy rosnącej w oczach rzeźby. Po tym uśmiechnął się lekko i w swoim tempie poszedł po kolejne kawałki. … Tempa nie zwalniały także Syrenki. Członkowie tej drużyny mieli świadomość, że muszą cały czas przegonić swoich przeciwników. Sytuację pogorszył drobny wypadek – przez wibracje platformy kilka górnych elementów totemu niespodziewanie spadło. Naya: O nie! *wrzasnęła i padła na kolana* Bóg Tiki się gniewa i wali się w złości! Już po nas! *krzyczała wskazując na kawałki, które pospadały* Timo: Nie ma co panikować! *przebiegł miedzy dziewczyną, a Jacob’em* Wszystko się naprawi. Muskularny blondyn pozbierał szybko te kilka fragmentów i bez chwili namysłu odłożył je wszystkie i to w dobrej kolejności. Odetchnął. Timo: Kryzys zażegnany, pracujemy dalej! *zawołał i pobiegł po nowe puzzle* Energia dowodzącego budową udzielała się też innym. Z zaangażowaniem pracowały także dwie dziewczyny, którym nie poszedł surfing. Próbowały swoich sił przy wkładaniu odstających elementów. Polly: No… To musi iść… Tu *spróbowała włożyć „łapę”, jednak sama zauważyła, że coś nie pasuje* Nie, jednak nie… Hm… Przyglądała się temu, pracująca tuż obok atletka. Brunetka przewróciła oczami widząc marne próby blondynki. Samej dziewczynie fioletowych okularach szło nad wyraz sprawnie. Polly: Hmm… A może by… Tak *włożyła kawałek i odeszła trochę do tyłu* Tego już jej koleżanka nie wytrzymała. Strzeliła facepalma i podeszła gniewnie. Allie: Nie tak Polly! *uniosła się i ze złością wyrwała kawałek, po czym umieściła go na właściwym miejscu* Tak to ma być *odwróciła się i poszła dalej szukać* ' … Obydwie drużyny nieuchronnie zbliżały się do końca zadania. Uczestnicy biegali po obydwu platformach i układali ostatnie kawałki. Ich pracy cały czas, uważnie przyglądała się prowadząca ze swoim asystentem, oraz dwójka trenerów. Maddie: Mają już finisz *opuściła okulary nisko na nos* Trudno, trudno powiedzieć… *drapała się po brodzie* Chris: Bardzo wyrównane starcie *obracał głową to na jedną stronę, to na drugą* Chyba zaraz będą kończyć *wstał z leżaka* Oho. Uszu ekipy cały czas dobiegały krzyki przesycone złością lub determinacją. Z tych wszystkich emocji wstała też pani host. Maddie: O… Uwaga… ???: TAK! *rozległ się zbiorowy krzyk* Modelka podbiegła do podestu, entuzjazm wystąpił na jej twarz, podskoczyła. Maddie: Mają to! *zawołała* Pierwsi zwycięzcy w historii! Brawo Syrenki! Woooohoooo! Żółci zaczęli skakać i klaskać, oczywiście przy akompaniamencie wiwatów. Chris: Brawo, braaawo! *klaskał na stojąco* Cóż za spektakularny powrót! Ekscytacji nie było końca… Suzy: Taaak! Udało się! Dziewczyna skoczyła na Timo i przytuliła go w radości. Chłopak podniósł ją nie przestając ściskać. Co oczywiste u przegranych Surferów trudno było dopatrywać się jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu. Stali oni i ciężko wzdychali. ' … Ogłoszenie wyników, Spot: Wyzwanie dobiegło końca. Uczestnicy ustawili się w obrębach swoich zespołów i czekali w ciszy na oficjalne podsumowanie ich zmagań. Gospodyni show stała naprzeciwko grupy zawodników. Po swojej prawej ręce miała zaprzyjaźnionego blondyna, po lewej dwójkę trenerów. Kobieta stała wyprostowała i uśmiechała się – jak z resztą robiła przez większość czasu. Maddie: Huh *westchnęła przeciągle* Jakby to zacząć… *klasnęła* Pierwsze wyzwanie zrobione, mamy też pierwszych zwycięzców *spojrzała na drużynę, która wygrała* Jeszcze raz gratuluję Syrenkom. Syrenki zaklaskały; wszyscy nadal byli w zwycięskiej euforii. Pozytywna energia jak można było zauważyć udzielała się także prowadzącej. Maddie: Aby was ukoronować, szybki bonus *rzekła tajemniczo i skinęła na Chris’a* Chłopak pobiegł szybko do budki zwanej Hacjendą Bosmana, wyjął zza lady niebieski worek i zaraz wrócił na miejsce. Pakunek przekazał swojej szefowej. Maddie: A oto i wasz dowód zwycięstwa – coś w rodzaju totemu nietykalności! Oczom zawodników (po odpakowaniu z worka) ukazała się gumowa figurka. Miała z pół metra. Była to fioletowa orka ubrana w surferskie shorty. Maddie: Oto i wasz Wiepout! *uniosła symbol zwycięstwa* Po zabawkę zgłosiła się Suzy. Dziewczyna uniosła orkę w triumfalnym geście, co spotkało się z kolejną salwą wiwatów. Maddie: Zwycięzcy mogą cieszyć się luzem, wolnością, po prostu mają wakacje, ale za to przegrani… *spojrzała na zespół, który poniósł porażkę* Z wami widzę się dzisiaj na pierwszej w tym sezonie eliminacji. Nic dla was nie mam, zapraszam do bazy. Tak jak kobieta powiedziała, tak miało się stać. Z resztą jako pierwsza skierowała swoje kroki do ośrodka. Zaraz za nią podążył Chris. Drużyny poszły swoim własnym tempem. Naturalnie szybciej szli niesieni radością zwycięzcy. Wokół nich uwijał się ich trener, który zdawał się chciał nadrobić brak kontaktu w trakcie trwania wyzwania. Reef: Woow, byliście naprawdę świetni! Kozaccy! *pokazał gest cowabunga* No, na przykład wy *przyskoczył do Timo i Jacob’a* Wcale nie kiepsko! Chłopacy przybili brofista z ich mentorem. Doświadczony surfer widocznie zapomniał o drobnym napięciu jakie wywiązało się między nim, a jednym z chłopaków. Reef: Ooo, ty też byłaś ekstra! Masz talent! *skakał wokół pewnej blondynki* Suzy: Dzięki Reef! *ucieszyła się i ścisnęła mocniej Wipeout’a* Takie słowa od takiej gwiazdy *zachichotała* Reef: Hah, wiadomo *przyjął dumną pozę i zaczesał włosy* Surfer nie zauważył nawet, że uczestniczka ominęła go i poszła dalej, aby rozmawiać z kolegami z drużyny. Nie przejął się, bo wyrównała z nim inna zawodniczka. Reef: O ty! Ty, ty, ty… Ehm… *podrapał się po głowie nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie imienia* Allie: Allie *szła wolnym krokiem* Reef: No taak *olśniło go* Tobie trochę nie poszło dzisiaj, ale bez napinki. Jak się stresujesz to musisz wrzucić na luz *wyszczerzył się* Atletka nie skomentowała, przynajmniej nie na widoku. ' W porównaniu do wesołych Syrenek, Surferzy przejawiali raczej wisielczy nastrój. Także plażę opuścili odczuwalnie później. Obok siebie szła pewna blond dwójka weteranów; odpowiednio surfingu i obozu. Marie: Chyba wiadomo kto ma odpaść *łypnęła znacząco na chłopaka* Jean tylko pokiwał głową. … Baza, Pokój na górze, lewa strona: Podekscytowane swoim pierwszym zwycięstwem dziewczyny wróciły do pokoju. Zaraz też na jednej z szafek nocnych stanął ich bożek zwycięstwa – orka Wipeout. Anne: Jejku, jejku! Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Wygrałyyyśmy! *ekscytowała się* Naya: Ah, to takie… Satysfakcjonujące *walnęła się na swoją pryczę* Pozostałe dziewczyny kiwały głowami. Jeszcze dwie inne zajęły miejsca na swoich łóżkach; cicha atletka i blond księżniczka. Trzy pozostałe panie stały na podłodze. Emily: Co jak co, było ciężko, ale warto *złapała się pod boki* Musimy teraz utrzymać pasmo zwycięstw *zarzuciła lekko włosami* Mamy mocny skład dziewczyny! Kilka z nich zaklaskało lub za wiwatowało. Jedyna, która nie wykazywała entuzjazmu była zaszyta na łóżku, nad Allie blondyneczka. Trudno się dziwić, sprawdzała coś na swoim telefonie. Polly: O nie! *przejęła się* 13% *rozejrzała się nerwowo* Allieeee, podaj mi ładowarkę. Z wyrazem najwyżej irytacji i znużenia na twarzy, atletka spełniła prośbę śpiącej nad nią dziewczyny. Suzy: Ej, ale wiecie co laski? *złapała się pod biodra stając na środku* Trzeba to oblać. Zaciekawione współzawodniczki spojrzały na blondynkę, zaraz zaczęły kiwać głowami. Naya: I to jest podejście, które ja akceptuję! *przyskoczyła do koleżanki* Biegnij po chłopaków! Suzy: Się robi *uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i wybiegła z pokoju* … Baza, stolik na trawie: Część Surferów siedziała zmęczona przy stoliku, przy którym za dnia toczyła się rozgrywka w Totem. W tamtej chwili było już prawie ciemno. Słońce znikało za horyzontem. Uczestnicy siedzieli w półmroku, zdążyli się już przebrać po wyzwaniu. Oleg: Ale klapa. No tego się nie spodziewałem, surfowaliśmy przecież lepiej. Jean: Ta, właśnie. I nawet nie patrząc na punkty to u nas są lepsze osoby patrząc na poziom *spojrzał na siedzącego obok kolegę i usadowioną naprzeciwko weterankę obozu* Marie: Porażka jak porażka, czasem tak bywa *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale trzeba wiedzieć jak z tego wybrnąć *zrobiła balona z gumy* Do trójki dosiadły się dwie inne dziewczyny z drużyny niebieskich. Zajęły miejsca obok Jean’a i Oleg’a. Suzanne: Padam z nóg, uhhh *zdjęła swoją charakterystyczną czapkę* Chyba mam ciągle sól we włosach. Martina: Ja tak samo stara *uniosła kosmyk* Chyba się trzeba przyzwyczaić. Marie: To nie spa, tak bywa nad morzem *powiedziała wbijając wzrok w dziewczyny* Martina: Tja… ' ''Do ekipy przyszła prowadząca, kobieta zaklaskała i zapaliły się lampy stojące przy brukowanej ścieżce. '''Maddie: Tak lepiej… Wy, szykujcie się i powiedzcie drużynie, za pół godziny ceremonia, pod wiatą, przy strefie wypoczynku. W odpowiedzi pokiwali. Jean podniósł się, aby powiadomić resztę chłopaków. Martina miała pójść po Cynthię. … Wieczór, przed wyjściem z bazy: W cieniu, poza światłem pionowych lamp, na drewnianej huśtawce siedział asystent Maddie. Lekko się kołysał. Być może nawet by się zdrzemnął, gdyby nie nagły hałas. Przed ośrodek wypadła cała zgraja uczestników. Była to dziesiątka Syrenek. Gdy tylko zobaczyli członka ekipy, zaraz do niego podbiegli, oczywiście gromadnie. Syrenki: Chriiiis! Chris: Co? Co się dzieje? *poderwał się* Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, za sprawą ogólnego porozumienia, do mówienia została wytypowana ekstrawertyczna blondynka. Suzy: Chriiis, bo chcieliśmy wyjść na miasto, wznieść mały toast za nasze zwycięstwo *tłumaczyła nie przestając się uśmiechać* Prosiiimy… Oczywiście sama oranżada! Blondyn zawiesił przeciwsłoneczne okulary na koszulce, podrapał się po brodzie. Chris: Hm… Regulamin mówi jasno, po zmroku nie ma wychodzenia poza teren… *spojrzał na uczestników* Ale chyba nie ma sensu tak bezmyślnie trzymać się takich głupich zasad, Maddie was nie zje *zaśmiał się* Lećcie, spoko *puścił im oczko* Tylko wróćcie przed północą. John: Nie masz się o co martwić *odezwał się niespodziewanie* Chris: Okay *pokazał gestem to co powiedział* Ucieszeni członkowie Syrenek ruszyli ku furtce. W symbolicznym geście, odpowiedzialny za relacje z uczestnikami chłopak odprowadził ich pod płot. Przeciągając się w pewnej chwili, przypadkowo strącił kapelusz z głowy jednej z dziewczyn. Chris: O jej *schylił się szybko* Przepraszam Loppy *oddał nakrycie głowy* Młoda blondyneczka przyjęła swoją własność, jednak nie na niej się skupiła. Patrzyła na chłopaka stojącego w poświacie białych lamp. W jej oczach pojawiły się serduszka. Polly: Oh… Dzię… Dzięki *wykrztusiła i uciekła speszona* Syrenki opuścili bazę i udali się „na miasto”. … Ceremonia: Strefa eliminacji znajdowała się pod daszkiem, po boku budynku. Ustawione było tam kilka długich ławek, na których zasiedli uczestnicy. Do belek wspierających wiatę przyczepione były lampy, których światło było skierowane na stojącą naprzeciw ławek prowadzącą. Obecny był także trener zespołu, on jednak póki co siedział z boku. Maddie: Witam was na pierwszej w historii Stoked ceremonii eliminacji *powiedziała cofając się nieco do ściany budynku* Dzisiejszy dzień okaże się dla kogoś ostatnim, pierwszy i ostatni… Zdążyliście się trochę poznać i na podstawie tych pierwszych wrażeń dzisiaj podejmiecie decyzję, która sprawi, że czyjaś przygoda z programem dobiegnie końca… Na zawsze! *podkreśliła* Siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie Michael kiwał żarliwie głową. Maddie: Już za chwilę udacie się do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie na kartce zapiszecie imię osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować, jednak najpierw… *odwróciła głowę w lewo, spojrzała na coach’a* Conrad zapraszam. Mężczyzna leniwie podniósł się z ławki. Korzystając z tego, że pani gospodarz lekko się wycofała, to on stanął na środku. Conrad: Cóż… *odchrząknął* Przyglądałem się dzisiaj wam wszystkim *wodził wzrokiem po twarzach zawodników* Jako iż ja znam się na surfingu to wybierając osobę, która dzisiaj otrzyma jednorazowy immunitet kierowałem się właśnie tym co pokazaliście na wodzie. Parę osób poczuło się nagle pewniej, inni spuścili głowy. Conrad: Dzisiejszy immunitet przyznaję Jean’owi – najlepiej z was wszystkich wypadł dzisiaj na wodzie. Jean: Wooo, dzięki stary *uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał* Pozostali zaklaskali; bardziej lub mniej entuzjastycznie. Conrad podziękował lekkim ukłonem i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zastąpiła go zaraz właściwa królowa show. Maddie: Czyli wszystko jasne *klasnęła* Możecie oddać głos na każdego, wyłączając Jean’a. Zapraszam! Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie i niepewnie skierowali się do przebieralni… … Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli z powrotem na swoich miejscach w strefie eliminacji. Prowadząca opierała się plecami o ścianę. Na drewnianym stoliku obok niej stała skrzynka. Kobieta zdążyła już poznać wyniki i teraz czekała przetrzymując zawodników w napięciu. Maddie: No dobra… Obok skrzynki stała jeszcze srebrna taca. Kobieta uniosła ją. Maddie: Jak widzicie, na tacy mam dziewięć kawałków soczystego melona *wskazała na kawałki* Są one waszym symbolem przetrwania; dostaniecie jeden – zostajecie, nie dostaniecie – odpadacie. Wszystko jasne? Tym razem oprócz Michael’a, głową pokiwali też wszyscy inni. Maddie: W takim razie zaczynamy… Pierwszy oczywiście Jean. Blondyn z uśmiechem wstał i zabrał swojego melona. Maddie: Oleg, ty też bezpieczny. Niebieskooki chłopak poderwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do gospodyni. Maddie: Mmmm… Martina. Tancerka odetchnęła i poszła po swój kawałek. Maddie: Oooo… livier! Skater podskoczył i odebrał swój symbol bezpieczeństwa. Maddie: Następny… Jj! Jj: Buena! *podszedł po melona, od razu go zjadł* Maddie: Dalej, dalej *wodzi oczami po pozostałych* Suzanne! Suzanne: Uhh *odetchnęła i podeszła do pani host* Maddie: Tu, tu, tu… Michael, proszę *jako, że stała blisko wyciągnęła ku niemu tacę* Michael: Dziękuję *odebrał melona* Maddie: Iiii… Cynthia! Fotografka uśmiechnęła się lekko i wstała z miejsca. Wolnym korkiem poszła po swój kawałek melona. Maddie: I została ostatnia dwójka… *ściszyła głos* Nieco zaskoczona Marie rozejrzała się zdziwiona. Zauważyła, że został też Mickey. Dziewczyna założyła ręce i prychnęła. Chłopak nie przejawiał podobnej pewności siebie. Obgryzał paznokcie. Maddie: Nasza władcza weteranka obozu *spojrzała na blondynkę* i… nasz kitesurfer… Eh… Pierwszą osobą, która odpada ze Stoked jest… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …Mickey! Mickey: Ohhh *zawiedziony spuścił głowę* Marie: Pff, to było oczywiste *podeszła po swojego melona* Pozostali nie byli zbytnio zdziwieni, ani tym bardziej przejęci. Patrzyli obojętnie jak chłopak podchodzi do mistrzyni ceremonii… Mickey: Eh… I co teraz? *zapytał pustym głosem* Maddie: *wskazała ręką na prawo* Opuść bazę, zabierz swoje rzeczy i zmierzaj na plażę, tam czeka łódź… Zabierze cię stąd… Na amen *próbowała zabrzmieć groźnie, nawet jej wychodziło* Mickey: Ale to kawał drogi *zamarudził* Modelka pokręciła głową i dalej wskazywała wyjście. Marie: No dalej Hoboken *prychnęła* Śniady chłopak westchnął i opuścił strefę eliminacji… … Kamera przeniosła się szybko na plaże. Stojące tam pochodnie dawały światło. Mickey wszedł smutno na pokład pontonu. Silnik zawarczał, motorówka odpłynęła. … Wracając do bazy… Maddie: No *otrzepała ręce o siebie* Wy też macie luz. Pierwsza ceremonia za wami, czas wolny! Nieco zmęczeni Surferzy wstali i odeszli. Nieliczni rozmawiali między sobą. Po nich wyszedł także Conrad. Najdłużej została prowadząca. … Gdzieś w mieście: Syrenki stali gdzieś pod latarnią, obok sklepu otwartego 24/7. Wszyscy trzymali plastikowe kubeczki. Timo rozlewał między wszystkich czerwoną, musującą oranżadę. Naya: Yaaaay! Oranżada! *krzyczała rozweselona* Najlepsza na wszystko! Yupi! Anne: Pychotka *włożyła język do kubka i oblizała się* Mniam, mniam. Kick bokser zdążył nalać wszystkim. Ustawił się w centralnym miejscu, tuż pod latarnią. Obok niego ustawiła się surfer-blondynka, której nie trzeba było przedstawiać. Timo: Za zwycięstwo! *uniósł kubeczek* Suzy: Za syrenki! *wzniosła toast* Syrenki: Taaak! Wszyscy unieśli kubeczki, symbolicznie się stuknęli po czym przechylili zawartość. Byli szczęśliwi i naprawdę dobrze się bawili. Zupełnie zapomnieli o tym, że biorą udział w reality-show. Cieszyli się chwilą. … Noc, baza: Gdzieś na mieście zwycięzcy z drużyny Syrenek oblewali swój sukces. Tymczasem na bazie pozostał duet z ekipy. Leżeli oni na rozstawionych na trawie leżakach, wpatrywali się w rozgwieżdżone niebo i księżycowy rogalik. Po Surferach nie było śladu. Wszyscy zaszyli się w swoich pokojach. Chris: Ehh *westchnął patrząc w księżyc* Cudowne początki… ale strategii w tym jeszcze za grosz. Maddie: Dopiero zaczynają *wzruszyła ramionami i odchyliła się w leżaku* Uczą się formatu, muszą się obeznać *spojrzała na chłopaka* A zdziwiłbyś się też, bo wcale nie jest tak bez strategicznie jak może się wydawać. Chris: Hm? *spojrzał na modelkę* Maddie: Gra się rozkręci i przebije to co było kiedyś… To tylko kwestia czasu. Blondyn zaufał intuicji zwierzchniczki, pokiwał głową… Maddie: Wszystko się okaże… W Stoked… … ~''Ten odcinek dedykuję Dk, za wsparcie, szczerość i tabelkę z TD :p'' Liczę na wasze komentarze i opinie <3 Kategoria:Stoked - Odcinki